Todo yo! Todo yo!
by Magenta07
Summary: Hola, reciban un cordial saludo todos aquellos que escriben fanfictions de Bleach, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y...ah! que demonios , necesito ir al grano, tengo asunto que hablar con todos ustedes escritores, más bien diria, reclamos.


Esta fue una loca idea que se nos ocurrio a Hiromi-chan y a mi, ojala la disfrute, por que Ichigo tambien tiene sus derechos!! xD

Todo yo! Todo yo!!

Hola, reciban un cordial saludo todos aquellos que escriben fanfictions de Bleach, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y...ah! que demonios , necesito ir al grano, tengo asunto que hablar con todos ustedes escritores, mАs bien diria, reclamos.  
los enumerare para que sea sencillo de entender, vaya que ya no soporto estos maltratos, como se empeЯan en hacerme parecer un idiota.  
1. Dejen en paz mi cabello! por que siempre se burlan del color de mi cabello, si ya se!! que para ser japones el color naranja no es el mas natural, pero si quieren desquitarse con alguien vayan y haganle reclamo a Tite Kubo, yo que culpa tengo que se pasara de original, sumando que se le acabo la tinta negra...

2. No se cuantas veces debo decirlo, ustedes lo saben, lo e dicho indirectamente, formalmente y nadie a salido herido, pero se los dire de la forma que entiendan : NO ME GUSTAN LAS VIEJAS TETONAS!  
pues si! me da igual si le atraigo a Inoue!! a mi me gusta la enana, punto!pero no, los escritores de fics siempre se empeЯan en que Inoue se me lanze, rukia nos descubra, se ponga celosa, y despues tenga yo que humillarme para pedir perdon, y para que asi la enana se digne a quererme.

3. Por lo general en un pinche fic siempre destacan la belleza de rukia, que su pelo color azbache, que sus ojos violeta, que su piel blanca, A LA MIERDA! nunca destacan mi singular cabello, mis sensuales ojos,mis muy bien formados pectorales, mi masculina voz...no, los pinches fics siempre me pintan como el feo del paseo.

4. Se que yo soy una clase de heroe, pero llegan a mis limites,yo tambien tengo una vida y tengo miedos por es odio cuando me hacen sacrificar por una x razon en la ponen en peligro a rukia! cuando ella me a rescatado? no es que no sea autosificiente pero soy humano y tengo una vida!!

5. Otra cosa que me inquieta, ©por que siempre en todos los fic tengo que odiar a chapy?esta bien, el conejo es feo, pero en el fondo me cae bien y hasta me parece simpatico, pero odiarlo, lo que se dice odiarlo no... incluso estoy pensando inscribirme en un fan club de chappy ( claro esta que a peticion de rukia, no le digan a nadie)

6. yo no solo tengo ojos para rukia, no es pecado estar cerca de mujeres!! que uno este lleno, no significa que no pueda mirar el menu.

7. por que siempre a Rukia le toca la mejor parte?, es decir a ella siempre la cortejan tipos atractivos, y a mi me toca el papel del hombre super celoso que le va dando el la jeta a todo aquel que se le acerque. © cuando una chica linda, sexy, atractiva, inteligente y con dinero me corteja, ha??( y no vale Inoue ) nunca!! a mi siempre me toca sufrir, pagar los platos rotos y hacer el ridiculo!

8. Cuando rukia ha sido tierna conmigo?© cuando ha tenido detalles especiales conmigo?, cuando me ha invitado a un helado, cuando me ha comprendo un regalo?? esperen cuento... CERO!! a mi siempre me toca meter la mano al bolsillo y comprarle algo, no es justo!! por que por ser shinigami sustituto no te dan ni un peso, ni un euro, ni un yen ni nada!!, ademas el viejo es demasiado tacaЯo y me da muy poco, por eso es que nunca tengo para comprarme el manga de naruto...

9. en universos alternos, crossovers y en los normales, siempre matan a mi madre, a un amigo, a quien sea que sea cercano a mi, en especial a la enana, cuando me han matado dejandola sola? nunca, porque ella se puede ir con renji, con el muerto ese de kaien o de perdida con byakuya, pero si ella es la que muere, yo me debo quedar solo, desamparado y soltero!!

10. Es que ya me canse de tanta humillacion... no es justo ║todo yo todo yo! Es que acaso ustedes monton de desocupados que escriben estas pinches historias no tienen cosas que hacer... que se yo estudiar para los examenes, tratar de conseguir novia, o quizas una vida social, rehabilitarse del otakismo, o como yo salvar al mundo!!

Me despido de ustedes frikis, otakus o como se me de la gana llamarlos, espero consideren mi carta, eso es todo, muchas gracias por dignarse ustedes fans de rukia a leerla.

Firmado Kurosaki Ichigo


End file.
